capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Resident Evil: Vendetta
Resident Evil: Vendetta, known as in Japan, is an 2017 Japanese 3D animated horror film. It is part of the ''Resident Evil survivial horror franchise, set in the same universe as the associated video games (unlike the live action films starring Milla Jovovich). The film features the characters Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy and (after a lengthy absence from the series) Rebecca Chambers. It is the third CG movie, after Resident Evil: Degeneration in 2008, followed by Resident Evil: Damnation in 2012, and this film marks the third with Leon as a main character. The film is produced by Marza Animation Planet, written by Makoto Fukami and directed by Takanori Tsujimoto. The film was released in Japan on May 27, 2017, while a limited theatrical showing in United Kingdom took place on June 14, 2017 and North America was planned for June 19, 2017. The movie became available in North America across digital retailers on June 20 and on Blu-ray and DVD July 18. Cast *Chris Redfield *Leon S. Kennedy - Voiced by Matthew Mercer. *Rebecca Chambers *'Glenn Arias' Plot The story, set between Resident Evil 6 and Resident Evil 7: Biohazard, starts with BSAA agent Chris Redfield tracking Glenn Arias, a death merchant who is on a mission of vengeance against the U.S. government for killing his family, friends, and wife in a drone strike at their wedding. Chris and his fellow agents infiltrate a mansion in Mexico, after Cathy White, their undercover source who was following Arias's organization, vanished along with her son, Zack. Inside the mansion, Chris's fellow agents are ambushed by aggressive zombies (Zack included) and death traps, with Chris being the sole survivor and barely making it out alive. Chris then comes face-to-face with Arias outside the mansion and engages him in close quarters combat only to be swiftly defeated. He then finds out that Cathy has become a zombie, who now obeys Arias. As Arias leaves with his associates, Maria and Diego Gomez, the BSAA arrives just in time to rescue Chris by slaughtering Cathy and the remaining zombie horde with Chris vowing revenge on Arias. Meanwhile, Professor Rebecca Chambers, former S.T.A.R.S. unit member and survivor of the Mansion incident, studies a new virus coined the "Animality Virus"—"A-Virus" for short—that is capable of laying dormant inside any individual until the right trigger is presented. She identifies three components to the virus: the base virus, the trigger virus, and the vaccine. The research labs are soon attacked by Maria, who releases the virus via aerosol form. While her colleagues quickly turn into zombies, Rebecca is able to formulate a vaccine that she administers on herself, immediately rendering herself immune to the gas. After fending off some zombies, Rebecca is then rescued by Chris, who briefs her on Arias's plan and motives. Rebecca recognizes the zombies' loyalty to the host and makes a connection to Las Plagas, the bioweapon used by the Los Illuminados, and theorizes that the remaining members of the cult are providing information to Arias in developing the A-Virus. Both identify the need for an expert on the matter and make contact with DSO agent Leon S. Kennedy in Colorado. But Leon, drinking his sorrows away, is hesitant to join their mission after his fellow officers were ambushed and turned into zombies from receiving poor intel about Los Illuminados. Chris and Rebecca try to get Leon on board the mission, but the trio are soon attacked by Maria and Diego. They succeed in capturing Rebecca, while Chris and Leon, who finally agrees to help, team up to plan a rescue operation and decrypt Arias's plan of a large-scale attack on New York City. Arias intends to make Rebecca his bride as she shares a striking resemblance to his late wife. It is also revealed that Diego and Maria are father and daughter, and close friends of Arias, who also survived the wedding massacre. He develops a new strain of the A-Virus that is not affected by the vaccine and injects it into Rebecca. Arias then challenges Chris to rescue Rebecca within twenty minutes, after which the virus will take full effect on Rebecca. As Arias's associates initiate their attack on New York City by releasing the gas form of the virus via tankers, Leon and Chris's new BSAA team — D.C., Damian, and Nadia — manage to destroy the vehicles, contain the virus and incapacitate Maria in the process, although Damian is brutally decapitated by zombie dogs in the process. Chris then infiltrates Arias's safe house, defeats Diego and rescues Rebecca. On the terrace, he is confronted by Arias, and a brutal gun-kata and close quarters fight ends with Arias falling through the glass terrace below to his demise. Diego then arrives and, despite being badly injured after being defeated by Chris, merges with Arias to form a new Tyrant monster. Chris is no match against the Tyrant until Leon joins the fight after working his way through the safehouse, mowing down zombies. With the assistance of D.C. and Nadia, they manage to trap the Tyrant, at which point Chris finishes it off with a grenade launcher. They are then able to locate the antidote that Arias kept and cure Rebecca just before the twenty minutes run out before escaping by helicopter, wondering what may lie ahead. The epilogue features Maria being alive and vowing vengeance for her father's and Arias's deaths. Production The film was announced on October 15, 2015 in a mission statement on Marza Animation Planet's official website. It was referred to as a "reboot", though in regards to the staff being different from the first two films, and not in terms of plot.http://www.marza.com/news/article/35 The film's intended style is more aimed at fans of anime and live-action horror films rather than just established fans of the games. The official title was announced on March 25, 2016,http://www.marza.com/news/article/40 being fomerly called "BIOHAZARD CG3". Japanese filmmaker Takashi Shimizu served as the executive producer for the film. The film featured a promotional campaign, for Ducati Motor Handling, to feature their latest motorcycle, the XDiavel, which is used by Leon in the climax of the film.http://www.marza.com/news/article/40 Trivia Gallery Image:RE Vendetta key art.png|Promotional art. References External Links *Official website (Japanese) *Wikipedia article *''Resident Evil'' wikia article Category:Animation Category:Films